


My Dream Journal

by inevitabletony



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabletony/pseuds/inevitabletony
Summary: “Are you fucking with me, Newbie,” He asked, voice dangerously low.“What? No,” JD stammered, “I was just- saying words.”The one where JD has to be more careful with where he leaves his stuff.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	My Dream Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first attempt writing these characters, I hope I found their voices well. 
> 
> I recently began a rewatch of scrubs and like refell in love with this pairing so I hope you enjoy!

An unnerving calm had settled over the hospital. The kind that generally preceded all of his intensive care patients' trainwreck crashing at the same time, a family of twelve running in from their family BBQ after eating Uncle Rick’s chile, or Turk telling Carla her jeans were too tight. 

JD was just hoping whatever ball that was waiting to drop held steady for the twenty remaining minutes of his shift. 

“Hello there, Mrs.Wilder,” JD greeted Elliot’s tachycardic patient, who he agreed to cover, holding her chart up to his chest, “Your heart rate is still a little faster than I’d like. Though I’m not too worried about it, it’s a common side effect of my presence-” He paused for a moment, before shoving his face in her chart at her lack of reaction, jeez some of these people acted like they were already dead. That joke would have killed Miss Donavan. If the septicemia hadn’t gotten there first. 

_Damn infections._

“But- uh- your ECG suggests you may need a pacemaker. I know that sounds scary, but I guarantee our surgical staff does nothing but the best,” JD said, trying to hide a wince at his memory from this morning. 

**_“Yo, JD! Rowdy destroyed your shoes!”_ **

**_“How did you even manage this?!”_ **

“His dedication to a joke is commendable,” JD sighed, looking down at his chewed up sneakers. 

There was an awkward pause, where JD and the patient simply stared at each other. The moment was mercifully broken by a sharp whistle. 

“Nicole! Get your ass over here,” Doctor Cox shouted, not breaking his stride as he made his way past JD. 

“Coming!” JD scrambled to follow, tripping over his own feet. 

“Thanks for getting me outta there,” He panted, catching up to Doctor Cox towards the end of the Nurses station, falling in step with him, “Mrs.Wilder is a real snooze fest.”

“She’s mute, Newbie.”

“Ah,” JD nodded, “That would explain why she didn’t laugh at my joke. It was a good one.”

“Uh-huh,” Doctor Cox nodded, “That could be it. Or it could be you are _nawt_ as funny as you think you are.”

JD considered it for a moment before shaking his head, “Nah, it’s definitely the first one.” He said, waving his hand in dismissal. 

_I am hilarious._

_The Dr. Acula script is proof enough- it’s a perfect blend of drama, romance, comedy._

_Huh. Dromantedy should definitely be a word._

_Who chose what was and was not a word anyway? Webst-_

“Ah-“ Cox stopped dead in his tracks, rounding on him, “There will be no daydreaming today, Fran. If I so much as get a whiff of those cotton candy fantasies you lose yourself in, I will personally take it upon myself to photocopy and print out each and every pathetic word of your ‘dream journal’ and plaster it all over this hospital. Thus crushing any sliver of hope you may have of ever again enjoying the sweet embrace of whatever lover you’ve got your ankles thrown in the air for.” He took a small breath before going on, “Oh, and by the way, Newbie, just a lovely little diary you keep- it's almost as though you _want_ to give me ammunition to tear apart whatever thread of masculinity you _imagine_ you are clinging to on any given day-“

_His eyes are so blue. It’s like an ocean. I could just swim in them all day._

_Ooh, that would be fun. My shower shorts double as swimming trunks._

“Got it, Darla?”

“I’m sorry,” JD shook himself out of his stupor, “What?” 

_Oh, danger._

JD could see the vein on Doctor Cox’s forehead throbbing as he stared JD down, before he let out a small growl and swiftly turned around, continuing to their original destination. 

It took several moments for Doctor Cox’s words to catch up with JD’s brain and JD’s brain to relay the message to his feet but by the time JD reached his colleague- _yes, they were colleagues. Both attendings. Both dashingly handsome. They were on the same playing field now-_ and out the words, “How do you know about my dream journal?” They had already reached their patient’s room. 

The look of _pretend to be a grown up for five minutes, would you, Diedre?_ was clear on Doctor Cox’ face and caused JD to shut his mouth accordingly. 

“Hi, Derek,” JD said glumly, “How’re feeling?

“Better than you from the looks of it. Geez, who died?” He laughed, “You know what? I shouldn’t say that considering your profession, someone may have actually kicked it.”

“No one died,” Cox said, “Mary-Lou is just sulking because her boyfriend hasn’t asked her to the prom yet.”

“Ha ha ha,” JD nodded, “I’m a girl, Turk’s my boyfriend, funny stuff. Real original.”

“Derek, please take note that I did not, not once, mention Gandhi's name and somehow Janice knew e-he-xactly who her little boy toy was in my scenario. You know, it amazes me, really-”

JD had tuned him out at this point, already knowing the finer points of this genre of rant. 

_How does he know about my dream journal? Has he read it- no, I’m still breathing. Maybe it was just another throwaway comment that was frighteningly accurate. Like when he asked about my pet unicorn. That had really thrown me for a loop._

_Justin was a closely guarded secret. One that Turk would never give up._

_Elliot on the other hand?_

**_“Tell me!” Doctor Cox slammed his palms on the table, the single lamp lighting the room shining directly in Elliot’s face._ **

**_“Never!” She yelled back, trembling as she turned away from the two-way mirror she saw before her._ **

_She’d crack._

“Surgery is unfortunately off the table,” Cox said, reminding JD this was one of those moments where he should be focusing, “The tumor has metastasized past your liver and any surgery at this point would have to be exploratory, which, in your current state, would be too risky.”

“But we’re not giving up hope,” JD grinned at his patient, who had grown on him in the past few months despite Derek’s constant taking of Doctor Cox’s side on things, “We’re ramping up your chemo regimen and going to try something called transarterial chemoembolization.”

JD knew they were throwing too much his way all at once and they would probably be explaining this a few more times over the next few days. Derek was already showing the classic signs of patient information overload. 

By the time they were walking out of Derek’s room, JD felt ten times heavier than before. Despite what he had said, Derek’s case was looking hopeless. 

_And Doctor Cox may know about my ridiculous undying love for him goes beyond the bounds of the normal mentor/mentee confines._

_But that’s slightly less dire than Derek’s thing._

_Slightly._

_Okay, let’s call them equal._

JD glanced at Doctor Cox as they walked out the room, trying to think of something to say. Something subtle. 

“Banana Hammock.”

_Damn it!_

“Ya know, Newbie, as much as I despise those full body scans that Kelso was so hellbent on using to leach out some pennies from the poor and sick, I really think one could do you some good,” He said stopping to look JD up and down, “Because there has _got_ to be something wrong with you. No one is just like _that_.” He started to walk away again, talking to himself as he did, “A tumor, malignant mass in his frontal lobe, maybe you’ve worms, but it’s gotta be something,” and JD got the distinct feeling he didn’t want to be followed. 

_I need some advice,_ he thought, doing a one-eighty to the cafeteria. 

“Hey, Carla?” JD dropped into a chair across from her, his tray clamoring on the table, “I need some advice.”

“Not now, JD, I’m busy,” She said, not looking up from her file. 

“Please, Carla,” JD whined, “This is literally life or death.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Carla rolled her eyes. Well, he couldn’t see her eyes, but he could _hear_ the eye roll. 

“I’m not being dramatic. Doctor Cox may or may not be on the brink of knowing something that will lead to him murdering me,” JD explained, “And if he doesn’t kill me, I’ll just combust myself.”

“Fine, you have thirty seconds to explain yourself,” Carla finally looked up, “Then I will decide if you are worthy of my attention right now.”

“I don’t appreciate-“

“Twenty nine seconds, Bambi.”

“About a year ago I started having these dreams about Doctor Cox. These dreams were of the wet variety. And at first I didn’t think much of it because, well, he’s hot and I’m generally a very horny person, so I thought it was just the natural progression of things. But then I started thinking about him while I was awake and these thoughts went from NC-17 to PG-13 to we’re holding hands, eating cotton candy on a ferris wheel together. So, anyway, I wrote all these dreams out, in my dream journal, to keep track of things. Fast forward to now and I have a dream journal filled front to end with my daydreams of cuddling with Doctor Cox and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him, and not the love like how I was in love with gift shop girl without knowing her name, but in _love love_ with him. And I think he found the journal and if he reads it he’s going to know and he’s going to torture me is a way that would make Ted’s _I Want Baby Back_ serenade look like a vacation.”

JD took a deep breath, slumping back in his chair, relieved to have gotten that out. 

_And with two seconds to spare. Not too bad, Dorian._

“You’re gay?” Carla asked incredulously, after taking a moment to digest his windfall of information, “And you didn’t tell me?”

“That is what you focus on?” He answered. 

“You’re in love with Doctor Cox?” She said in the same tone, not missing a beat. 

“Okay, I underestimated the newness of this news,” JD threw his hands up, “Number one, I’m bisexual. Number two-” Ha, _number two,_ “It cannot be that surprising that I’m in love with him.”

“It’s just- this is a lot to take in,” Carla said, giving JD her full attention now, “You being- and in love with- just give me a second.” She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

_I wonder if she’s gonna eat that cake._

“Okay,” Her eyes snapped open, “I know what to do.”

“You know what to do?”

“Of course I do, Bambie,” She smiled at him, “You will not be murdered or combust in the foreseeable future.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” JD grinned, placing his chin on his first. 

“You wouldn’t be able to find your own head without me.”

**_“Hey, CB, where’d I put my head?” JD’s headless body wandered around his room, mindlessly bumping into walls._ **

**_“Listen, VB, I got my own problems,” Turk answered, revealing his misplaced hands._ **

“Yeah,” JD agreed with the nurse. 

_Floating Head Doctor is not a team player._

“So, here’s what you're gonna do,” Carla said, both of them leaning against the Nurses Station on opposite sides, “You, my gangly friend, are going to hit on Doctor Cox.”

_She’s crazy!_

“You’re crazy!”

“Don’t interrupt me,” She scolded, allowing him to mumble a feeble _sorry_ back at her, “Anyway- you flirt with him- but make it subtle enough that he wouldn’t notice unless he was looking for it.”

“I’m not following,” JD said, “I wanted your advice to help me, but you’re sending me to the beast hogtied and ready to be devoured.”

“JD, if you are subtle enough, Doctor Cox _won’t_ notice any flirting unless he knew you had the hots for him, and had read your dream journal.” Carla said this as if it were the most obvious plan in the world, “In case of that emergency, I will be right here, ready to intervene.”

The plan made sense, so JD agreed to it, not seeing any other way out of this. Besides running away with Turk and finally traveling to all the places listed in the Beach Boys’ hit _Kokomo._

But he couldn’t do that to Carla. 

_But then again- Aruba, Jamaica, oooh I wanna take ya, to Key Largo-_

“There he is!” Carla whisper-shouted, hitting him on the arm, “Go, go, go!”

“Now?” JD gulped. 

“Yes, now!” Carla pushed him forward, “Get going, Bambi.”

JD stumbled forward, rounding the Nurses station to stand next to Doctor Cox, where he was writing in his chart. 

_You’ve got this, Dorian. Just subtly lay down some of your charm._

_None of my moves weren’t particularly subtle though. My tactic could generally be described as getting hit in the face with a ton of bricks._

_Maybe I shouldn't say anything flirty, just, bring the moves physically._

_I think if I touched his arm, he’d break my hand._

_Last time I tried to wink at him had ended badly._

“Are you actually going to say something at some point or has someone finally found that darn mute button I’ve been looking for?” Doctor Cox said, snapping in his face. 

It was then JD noticed he had stood frozen next to Doctor Cox for a full minute just starting at him. He turned to look at Carla, only to find her with her head in her hands. 

_Subtle, Dorian._

“Have you been working out?” JD finally spits out, resisting the urge to face palm because _how gay can you be right now, John?_

Doctor Cox narrowed his eyes, staring at JD, but he didn’t say anything. His head tilted, like he was trying to figure something out. 

“I’m not giving away my beauty tips so you can impress the new boy, Rosie,” Doctor Cox seemed to settle on a thought, “You’ll have to use the assets god gave you, how little they may be.”

“No! I mean- I was just-I-“ _Abort mission, moron,_ “Think you look good.” _Oh my god, I can’t shut up, “_ Not that you don’t always look good, because you do, but, just at this moment, you look particularly good.” _Maybe the Janitor will put me out of my misery,_ “Maybe it’s the lighting...it’s a beautiful day outside.” _I should have just finished my shift and gone home._

Doctor Cox crossed his arms, planted his feet shoulders width apart and, _oh god_ , swiped a hand across his nose. 

“Are you fucking with me, Newbie,” He asked, voice dangerously low.

“What? No,” JD stammered, “I was just- saying words.” 

“Because, Newbie, you are in quite the situation,” Doctor Cox ignored JD’s stuttering, “You are either messing with me, in which I will destroy you, or you are actually attempting your nerdy little mating dance on me.” 

“In which?”

“What?” Doctor Cox looked annoyed now, which was better than angry, but worse than his general indifference. 

“You said you’d destroy me if I was messing with you, but didn’t say what’d you do to me if I was hitting on you,” JD said, trying his best to hold Doctor Cox’ gaze. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Princess?”

And suddenly the low voice that had him fearful just a few moments ago, sent an entirely different feeling down his spine. 

“Anything,” JD choked out, sounding desperate even to his own ears, “Anything you want.”

“You know,” Doctor Cox took a step closer to him, leaning in so close that his mouth grazed JD’s ear, “We’re in the middle of a hospital. Pull yourself together, Newbie.” He pulled away quickly, and suddenly the bustle of the hospital returned. 

JD hadn’t registered his tuning out of the world around him but it was like a bucket of cold water was just dumped on him, hearing the constant beep of heart monitors and the drone of the intercom paging Doctor Beardface to radiology. 

Doctor Cox gave him a wink before turning around, walking towards the elevator. 

_Is this his torture? Blue balling me?_

_Effective._

JD jumped up when Doctor Cox turned back his way for a moment, whistling for his attention. 

“My shift ends in an hour, be outside. This is a limited time offer, Newbie.” He said, nodding at him before climbing in the elevator. 

JD looked around to see if anyone else had noticed that. The rest of the hospital seemed to be going about their day, unaware of JD’s panic. Only Carla was staring, mouth open in shock. 

“Did that just happen?” He asked, pointing to where Doctor Cox stood moments ago, 

“It happened,” Carla clapped, jumping up and down, “This is so exciting! Oh my god, what are you going to wear?”

“Not high on my list of priorities right now, Carla!” He squeaked out. 

_Oh my god, what am I going to wear?_


End file.
